swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Richie Terrik
Major General Richerd "Richie" Terrik is the only child of Mod Terrik. He is currently stationed and residing in Dallas, Texas. Richie often displays a " " type attitude when dealing with suspects and has been known to push the line on numerous occasions to the dismay of his partners and commanders. It has been hinted that Veers was attempting to mold Richie into a killing machine and Davin Felth often stepped in to prevent Veers from doing that. Feud with Tevin Felth Richie held a grudge against Tevin Felth for several years relating to his father's death, which was mostly due to General Veers encouraging Richie's actions. However, he and Tevin we're able to patched things up and become close friends, partly due to Terrik replacing the 501st as Kelly Felth's guard detail against her ex-boyfriend. He has since attempted to turn the Felth's garage into a bar and casino, however this was stopped by Kelly's brother before it even started. He has since been reassigned as Tevin's partner. He also once attempted to pilot the Felth's Pride with C-3PO and nearly crashed the ship into Michael Piett's flagship Avenger. Richie has recently developed a habit of annoying Daala whenever possible by acting stupid, although Jessica Rodgers thinks Daala might have an interest in Richie. Internal Affairs Richie's constant references to the double murder and arson committed by his father have caught the attention of Internal Affairs or the "Rat Squad" as the division's NYPD counterpart is often referred to on numerous occasions. Richie often claims that the division is corrupt itself and once told Tevin that the division has often made references to wanting Veers in command. During his latest appearance before the division, Richie showed up wearing a muddy dirt bike outfit and disrespected the committee at every chance he got. Execution of warrants Prior to his assignment with the Felths, Richie was a member of the Remnant Warrants squad. During this time, he was the cause of 35 claims of "Unprovoked Force by Remnant Troops" due to his often violent nature and one paternity suit in which he was determined not to be the father. Richie admitted he never saw the mother until she served him with the suit. Incident at Arverne Bar When executing arrest warrants at this bar, Richie had engaged several patrons in a brawl which resulted in two deaths after Stormtroopers from the 309th arrived responding to a 10-13 (officer down) call at the location and were attacked by chair swinging patrons. This led to Richie's reassignment to the investigations squad as a replacement for Michael Piett who had been deployed with his fleet. This incident is often referred to as the bad press Terrik would bring Joseph Rodgers. Later Career In 2012, Richie was promoted to the rank of Colonel and in 2014 received a new partner in the form of Erica Rex who had a snippy attitude much like her grandmother Ahsoka Tano. With this, Richie often had to be the voice of reason with Erica who often did things without thinking such as mouthing off to witnesses and applying the Force Choke in response to a sexist comment. Anakin Skywalker later claimed that Rodgers had lost what was left of his mind when he paired them together. When Rodgers was replaced as commanding officer by Tevin Felth, Richie often failed to report his activities to Tevin allowing Tevin to avoid knowing details of who Richie and Erica had arrested and what sort of an "attitude adjustment" had been applied if any. In December of 2019, Richie was informed that he was being promoted to the rank of General and reassigned to to replace Jonas Ashley who had been killed in a car crash with a drunk driver. Personal life Relationships Richie was dating a woman named Amy who he met at a dirt bike race and eventually married after finding out that she was pregnant with his daughter. The couple live in a townhouse located in the Arverne section of the Rockaways. He later moved her parents in with them following . Richie has a love-hate relationship with his mother-in-law who often pulls pranks on Richie including one time pulling the laxative prank on Richie who later told her that she could be arrested for assault according to an episode of . Sports Richie is an avid dirt biker and has raced Tevin on two occasions teasing a restart of their feud. Richie once faced Tevin at a GWA/WCW house show in a two out of three falls match which he lost after the referee disqualified him for using a chair on the second fall, despite Tevin and Richie agreeing on GWA rules (which means that the only rule is don't attack the referee). Richie then appeared at a GWA TV taping on September 11, 2007 where he lost to Tevin in a boxing match after being knocked-out by the referee during the second round. Terrik appears on occasion at GWA events usually to serve as a guest referee for various matches. GWA commentator On April 21, 2008; Terrik was announced as the new play-by-play commentator for the GWA replacing a commentator that was used the previous week and referred to by Bryan Khayman as incompetent. Terrik made his debut the next night and appeared under the impression that he was calling the show alone and would often interrupt his color commentator much to Tevin's delight. During Tevin's match, Terrik actually lept out of his chair screaming like a crazed fan as Tevin destroyed his opponent, fans regarded this as Terrik living up to the standards set by the GWA's original commentator. Terrik also swore repeatedly during several matches and at one point handed a skillet to a wrestler that would be used as a weapon in a match. Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Imperial officers Category:Remnant officers